Princess's Knight
by layalatania
Summary: what will happen now when two old figures loom from Ducks past will effect what was instore for her and Fakirs future. when old friends are dragged in and now more stories will come and now the ending is harder to see. will Ahiru be able to be free now.
1. stencil drawn in lies

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess tutu or any of the characters unless I made them up myself. For if by a loop I did then Fakir and Ahiru would have had a nicer ending with her still being a girl.

**§ ****STENCIL DRAWN IN LIES § **

"**for all who love stories…"**

_once a long time ago there lived a young prideful maiden in a poor village. Once a long time ago lived a wealthy righteous prince with all the money he could want in his rich estate and town. What do these stories have in common you say well once a long time ago the village sent this girl to beg money from the princes' people. There town was so rich and prosperous that a few meager coins would not hurt to give away. In truth the girl did not want to do such a thing as to ask for money she was full of to much pride. The girl decided to go to the prince's gate and demand the money. The guards thought this to be foolish of the girl and waited to see what there prince would do. He came down to the palace gate with one hand full of gold and the other with a sword in tow. He took the sword and slashed the woman in her face and then through the money at her. The now blind woman was baffled she did not understand. As the woman searched the ground for the coins the prince told her it was an equal exchange, the only thing you ever saw was pride now your eyes are cleansed and you will finally see the kindness around you. You are getting what you asked for._

All she could do was watch him from afar. While he practiced she would long to practice with him to go inside a place that use to be familiar to her. No they wouldn't let her in there no matter how beautiful a swan she was, yes a swan.

She had molted from the minute quaking duck into a suave sleek swan. With the strangest blue eyes that could transform the most heartless into the most weak hearted. She was no longer a duck, no she was no longer a princess and also no longer a girl. She was forgotten or hardly talked about. At points she would even think she was nothing to him except an exotic pet. Just a novelty act for all those who were watching them as they tried there best to enjoy each others company.

Nothing could change the fact she was stuck as a swan yet what made it worse was the ridicule they put Fakir in. Most people thought he must have lost some of his brain cells because when ever you would see him a bird would be hovering behind his shadow. They thought he was strange because he would go to the trouble of trying to talk the bird and worse to be the swan always chirped back.

She again spied into the window watching as a lucky _girl _was partnered with her Fakir. She longed to be able to twirl like that, spinning slowly in perfect circles and jumping in such rhythmic beat that she would not even need the music to lead her. She would just follow her hearts hymn. But it is not like that anymore it was never like that. She never had the chance to dance with Fakir but a few times and those were all special conditions not just to dance for her heart desire.

They began dancing slowly at first steps steady barely swiping the floor then getting faster and faster till her lands was harsh and every move was struck with a powerful stance. Every few with a sharp turn then gently going back to slow movements graceful and somehow sad; for some reason his movements at this time were full a lingering sadness. No one else could see the cloud of loneliness that suspended upon him but Ahiru could. A thick jade of grief was around him and it was because of her. At least that is what she thought.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

I could see her staring at me through the window it hurt to see her so gloomy. I know it was hard for her to see me dancing so freely when that's all she wants to do. Why couldn't we have gotten a happy ending, why are we stuck trying to care for another when it is just so complicating. I wanted to deeply just to write her story to bring her back but every time I try to start the pen will stop. I will think about nothing at all but what to write when all it is, is a few simple words. "Ahiru will be human again" that is it. But somehow those words will never write on the paper by the time I start to try to physically write it the ink has already dried upon the quill. Then she gives me the pardoning eyes as though it isn't necessary. To say it doesn't have to be done. Still I see her longing to become human hoping that one day I will be able to write it. Not now though I just can't something isn't letting me and all I can do is lie to her. Tell her that I promise you will be human tomorrow in silent glances and sympathetic smiles. And she just lies back in false hope and fake cheerfulness. We just lie to each other and act oblivious to what is really around us.

I didn't want to hurt her like Drouselmier did all of us. Molding all of us into characters that were unreal for his entertainment and now because of that Ahiru may never be able to turn into a human and dance again while Mythue and Rue are able to dance the night away as the "saviors" of this town. Why should they get a happy ending when the one who truly saved everyone is the one who is stuck in a bird's body? I was angry at this revelation and had not begun to realize how ruff I was moving this girl. I began to dance more gently trying to break my glance from my sad Ahiru.

At the end of our par a deux the girl I had been dancing with had a big grin on her face that tilled across her tan skin. The blue hair mistress was blinded she could not see that the dance left me no affection for her as me and Ahiru were blind to the fact the bird could never dance a swan could never talk and a man could never fall in love with a duck.

That is what we denied ourselves to see, the truth of what everyone saw. But maybe we don't need truth to see that is to say that are town people believed in roles that were just fictional characters while we would not allow are selves to believe that we were something else. I thought I was a knight in a story but I am writer. She believed she had been cursed as duck but she is a girl who loves to dance. He was suppose to be a prince but was just confused naïve boy. She thought she was a crow and turned out to be just stubborn primma Donna. We refused to be clarified as something by another we chose what we wanted to be. But she gave that choice away when she decided to be kindhearted.

That is why if I never have the courage to bring her human again at least I can be a blinded man who can lie to her so fervently that she could only believe it to be the honest truth and in return dance for her.

­­­­­­­­­­

**In all honesty I don't know why I write anything at the bottom since people seem to just zoom down the line act as though it imaginary I don't see the authors commentary on their story. That's all right go head do pull the bar down and just skip me I wont cry. A t least while no one is looking. wine sniff**

**That was by far not one of my best openers it seemed some what out of character I don't know why I mean would fakir really say that. And duck it seems a bit out of it with out her perkiness but don't worry that's just cause there hasn't been any dialogue or action all there has been is a giddy girl dancing with fakir while Ahiru is really sad and maybe a bit jealous of not being able to dance with him. **

**Im just looking for 3 reviews and I will keep writing this hopefully **

**In the next one it will have a lot more well…um how should I put this well everything yeah everything… dialogue… action… Fakir yelling at Duck… Droselmier being back… and umm what else.. uh oh yeah and mythue and rue are back… and that's just about it… READ AND REVIEW TUTU FANS THERE ARE NOT A LOT OF US ANYWAYS… **


	2. a desire beyond comprehension

**Hey there I am back again with another part of the Princess's knight. Yes like I said I would finish before Christmas day (honestly it said cristmas eve but it will be xmas day instead because I just finished Christmas day." I have all of all kinds of thoughts about how to progress the story and I hope it goes the flow I am aiming for it because in all honesty I am just writing this as I go along. **

**Ahiru: what do you mean writing this as you go along you mean I could be human right now but you want to prolong my suffering. **

**Fakir: all I know is I better not end up all mushy sounding or die through this story got that**

**Layalatania: yep got fine and dandy…whispering just for that I am going to make it all mushy were you cant fight. **

**Ahiru: sorry we have an intermission for Fakir at the moment is trying to kill the author and then no more story and then Ill be stuck a duck forever. 'sulk' **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show if I did it would have been called princess Ahiru instead of princess Tutu, I know it rhythms how cool. **

**A desire beyond comprehension**

_There once was a man a very lonely man who had lost everything. You see this man had gone crazy and burned his family in a fire. He loved his family but out of an unknown presence he did the awful deed. Nothing was left of his house or family except a ring of keys he kept on his side. He would jingle the keys as if trying to hypnotize himself. One day he lost those keys and went mad. Without those keys we lost sanity and burned himself alive. The reason for this was unknown to anyone around him. But as he burned they say you could see his smile glistening through flames. _

"_**all those who love stories gather round."**_

It was scorching outside by the time Fakir was out of his Ballet class. He saw no sign of Ahiru which was pretty strange since she seemed like his shadow on regular basis. But knowing her these kind of things have to be suspected sometimes. I mean its Ahiru we are talking about. Thinking rationally she probably went to the lake to escape the heat Fakir thought trying to figure were his web footed friend could have went. But then again, as he started to look through the under brush around the school, she doesn't seem to hold enough common sense to think of cooling off. He again walked around the front of the school searching for any sign of his comrade. Then off in the distance he could hear the cooing far off in the sky murmuring his name. "_Fakir_," again the voice slipped into his mind this time thundering loudly seeping into the crevices of his brain. Everyone who was at the school stopped as they heard the echo of squawks coming from the west wing of the building. Almost all of the students moved out of the way to know what was to come of whoever was torturing the swan. They knew this person was about to come face to face with the most ruthless guy in the whole academy.

Fakir turned his head in the direction of the west wing was he soon took a steady pace to the sound of Ahiru's crying. Whoever was hurting was going to pay dearly for that. He promised to protect her after all. Taking a casual walk towards the gardens occupying the Westside he peered upon the one who had the audacity to mess with her. Some of the students who had been lazily perched around the flower beds soon slithered, crawled, or cower out of fear when they saw Fakir pass by. They already knew to well what was to come of this person who was teasing his swan.

Fakir could finally get a clear view of the bully a young man around his age of sixteen with long red hair and dark clad blue eyes sauntering over Ahiru. Fakir had never seen the man before and was at an awe to see what he was to do to her. Noticing one of the more to frighten to move students scrunched up by him he took the chance to ask for some assistance. "Hey there kid have you ever seen that guy around here before?" her questioned not looking into the giddy girls eyes.

"Um…Um.. No I don't recall ever seeing him at are school Fakir-Sama I am really sorry I wish I could be of a little more assistance to someone like you…" as the girl went on he began to tune her out to finally realize that the man that was hovering over Ahiru wasn't wearing the school uniform. Matter of fact his clothes were very strange to see in this type of town. The only clothes he saw like that where that of Mythue's heart shard princes' and Mythue when he became prince. That must mean the boy is from a royal family or another story. Fakir studied watching as the boy gotten closer to the swan.

"**Very Perceptive young Knight it seems you're a bit more visual about what is happening then in the last story I see. Well that all way makes it more interesting." Said the cackle of the crazed Drosselmyer again smiling franticly while rocking back and forth in his chair entrancing himself of thoughts about tragedy. **

**"Look zura. Its Fakir and Ahiru zura." A child's voice echoed through the spins of machinery that was slowly began to go again. Dorsselmyer gazed at his companion that had grown some from her toddler stage chortling with laughter. "But who is the other one with Ahiru zura.  
"Ah you will have to see wont you my dear Azura." As he said this the girl clasped her hands in excitement watching to see another thriller about her two friends. Lovey-dovey zura she thought if she hadn't grown out of it she would have began to beat the drums that were now strapped to her back like when she was a toddler. **

Standing now over her he looked into her azure eyes staring so hard he could possibly read into her mind. But before she could strike that as a possibility of what he was doing he picked her up and smiled a warm smile. "So it is you Ahiru I must say you have grown up a lot little sister." Ahiru stood frozen as well as the near bye Fakir who was over hearing the conversation. "Come on Ahiru lets take you home." When Ahiru heard home and saw that it wasn't Fakir's home he was intending to she began to squirm. Has this man gone nuts she thought, trying to squeeze out of his grasp? But he would not let go not for the world and Ahiru was beginning to tire and falter.

"What are you doing," a voice boomed stopping the struggle between the swan and young red head man. Ahiru took the chance to slip out the mad mans arms and into the protection of Fakir's shadow. Looking at Fakir with relief in her eyes he began to speak again. "I know you can hear me so start talking." Fakir demanded watching as still the youth had the go lucky smile on his face. Turning towards Ahiru he called.

"Come little sister Ahiru it is time to come home. I mean we all miss you your family we have been looking for you." Ahiru was in shock when she heard this looking at this Boy and then Fakir trying to figure if this was a practical joke or not. But by Fakir's lost expression she could tell it was nothing close to a joke.

And as so Fakir was shock to even hear that Ahiru had a family none the less. Staring disbelieving of what he was hearing at the moment.

"What do you mean by family?" Fakir questioned looking puzzled at the boy who called himself to be Ahiru's family."

Giving an all too innocent smirk he finally answers, "I am Ahiru's older twin brother Ahara and one of her four siblings." Fakir stood in shock as the boy beamed. Disbelief was in both of the man and Ahiru. Tossing up a big grin he winced and kept his explanation, "and I can prove as well if you like knight."

"How did you know I was knight?" Fakir again questioned as he placed himself between the red head and the swan making a fine line saying "no intrusion" in the air. The boy again smirked as he pulled Fakir Sword from the band that was standing on his shoulders. Twirling the sword till it was pointed right in Fakir's face.

And then he thrust the sword at the former knight trying as he might to get a good slice at him. With out his sword all Fakir could do was swiftly move out of the blades strike. To preoccupied with not getting his head chopped off he forgot to notice that pour little Ahiru was in the way. Tripping over her he was at a standstill as the blood dripped off the blade when it gripped into its hands.

"Qau" 'Fakir', she cried watching as the blood poured from his skin. A grim grin was on his face watching to see what the red head would do next.

"I see your more skilled in sword fighting then you appear I guess the childish demeanor hides your true serious personality." Standing as he let the crimson liquid flow from his palm. Carefully he walked towards him. "I guess you want a fight then you've got one." Ahiru only looked in pure annoyance begging for Fakir not to fight him.

"Qau- quack, quack, quack, quack!" 'Don't fight him Fakir his not worth it.' She begged watching as they began to strike an evade each others attacks. Finally even though with no weapon he had the other boy on the ropes. He knocked him off balance with a low sweep to the shin grabbing the weapon right out of the other boy. The boy looked over in disbelief at Fakir's fighting ability how was it that he beat me so easily.

"Hara get out the way!" a voice boomed from out of no where. The red head squirmed out of Fakir's reach. Watching as a swiped almost tackled him to the ground. Looking into the face of the person who just came and attacked him, he saw bright green eyes staring back at him with the longest blonde hair straddling his head. "Hara are you alright," the man asked the startled boy who had watch him bound in the air and attack the forest haired youth.

"Yeah I am fine J-"

"quack quack qau" 'Jeulrai?" Ahiru squawked as all three boys turned to her. Fakir questioned as he subconsciously heard this words slip into his mind. "Do you know him Ahiru?" looking at her to wait her answer she only replied with a ginger nod of the head. "But how?" she was about to tell him until her head began to hurt. Incredibly pulsating it hurt badly. He eyes faded as fell with a loud thud in the garden.

"Ahiru!" all three boy screamed she watched to see as the somewhat familiar boys surrounded her. "Get away from her now." Fakir demanded watching as his pour Ahiru lay helpless. It wasn't a bluff both boys could see that they stepped out of the way while he gently picked her up carrying her to Charon's house. Turning to face the two other figures watching behind him he spoke once more, "are you two going to follow there is a lot to explain to her." They both shook their head unison following him.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Hey there and that is it for that chapter… guess what for those who I wrote replies to uh hum I mean those who actually reviewed that I was going to finish this chapter before Christmas which I did. And I wasn't lazy like I said to some about giving up finishing this one before x-mas. Oh yeah and a personal note for those who I said in the first chapter about never reading the authors notes truth be told I am one of those people who don't. I cant deny this so you can use it against me if you want 'sob' but I am going to try and finish the next chapter and update before Wednesday because I wont be able to use any computers till then cause I will be out of town. **

**Oh and if anyone knows what is the name of Fakir's sword is I will greatly appreciate it… next chapter we will find out about Ahiru's memories her connection to the so called brother and the other mysterious guy Jeulrai. One** thing I will be sure of putting In the next chapter is all about how Ahara got a hold of fakir's sword I know it is a bit confusing but as the story continues it will be less confusing I hope. I will try write about those things above in the next update but I just might be to lazy oh well… till next update


	3. My past present and maybe even future

Hey there thanks for all the reviews they really help… oh yeah and I give a really big thank you to **Ducklin** because honestly I as lazy as I am I would of just made up a silly name for the sword. Oh by the way for those who don't know the name unless I am the only one 'sob' it is **_Louwengrin. _**well here is the next chapter and this one will have you sitting on your sit to see if Ahiru and Fakir will make it.

Ahiru: what do you mean make it like as a couple or like a life and death situation.

Fakir: again I repeat don't make me die or sound mushy

Me: 'whispers' I will try cause that's going to be really hard

Disclaimer: I do not own the story plot yadayadayada…(do people even read this anyways) but I do own Ahara Jewelry and any other characters my dysfunctional mind makes up to make the story better.

My Past Present and maybe even future

_once a long time ago a young man fell in love with a child hood friend. The girl was in love with another though that had grown up with them. But when the other had die the girl wanted to forget the pain so she lost her memories. The young man lied to the girl so she would believe she loved him. The only problem was that one day another came into her heart another who looked like the boy she loved. The young man didn't know what to do. He wanted her to be happy but why should that cost his happiness as well. Wondering for many years he began to be so absorbed with his chiding he had not notice that time was looming forward with out him and the girl had left him behind to contemplate the truth. Is that happiness only comes when another gives there happiness away. _

"_**All those who love stories gather round."**_

Two men followed after Fakir as he began to walk a long journey to the outskirts of town. Heading to a tranquil pawn that lay in the slumbering forest, he led his eyes to a cabin that was almost hidden in the wood.

Ahara looked dumb founded as the question kept hitting his brain. They had been standing there for a few minutes and the awkward silence was killing him. He observed both swordsman looking as the silently nodded in the distance. For what he had no idea. Finally his temper got the best of him and finally blurted out, "Why are we just standing here? Ahiru needs to get some help!"

Both boys turned there head to the deafening sound of the read head yelling to his heart content. The blonde covered his mouth with his finger whispering harsh threats into his ears. "Cant you tell that someone has been shadowing us you dunce." Jeulrai toned in watching as the boy finally calmed down. "Now you probably gave us away." Turning to see the boy hang his head in shame he wasn't trying to be a nuisance he just wanted to help.

When the boy lifted his head his long crimson red hair swung out of his face revealing eyes that slowly died and withered. Eyes that were trying to say so hard I am sorry I didn't mean it but to no avail no one would listen. Fakir saw those eyes before and wishes he hadn't for the just brought back painful memories.

He saw those eyes in himself when he watched as his mother and father died because of him. He saw those eyes in Rue when she watched Mytho heart being lead away by Princess Tutu. He saw those eyes in the prince when he felt the emotion of fear taking root in his pure heart. He saw those eyes in Ahiru when he had told her to stay away from Mytho and all she could do was cry. Those eyes of pain it hurt him to see those eyes.

Eyes that have lost all emotion all longing to hold on they rather give up and be shun. He felt pity for the boy and did some that seemed out of his character. He comforted him not in the way by light lies to east the pain. Instead the truth as soft as it could get.

"Hey its not your fault any other person would make the mistake. Especially if it was Ahiru she would gave us away from the other side town with all the noise she would have made. So don't worry we all make mistakes just forget about and keep going."

The red head responded with a small shake of the head as his eyes grew with innocent life again. No one had shown him any type of kindness except his twin sister Ahiru and by rare occasion her former body guard Jeulrai. He was shocked to see that from what he heard one of rudest people in that entire academy me to show him more encouragement then some of his siblings showed him all there life. He grew happy again and waited to see what the other two were about to do.

Finally after what seemed forever they decided to head to the cozy little cabin on the other side of the lake. With fakir in front keeping Ahiru close to him in his arms then the chipper Ahara in the middle and the quieter Jeulrai falling into the back. Reaching the den he took out a shiny gold key, right when he was about to put it in the lock he felt Ahiru stir.

"Here take the key and open the door." He commanded handing the key to Ahara. He watched as he saw Ahiru open her eyes the azure color focusing on him. Suddenly she cringed as she heard the door slam into the poor wall. At the moment Fakir yell or anything about it which really surprised.

In truth he was more worried about her then a new paint job at the moment. Tailing behind the other two he and Ahiru waltzed into their home. It was fairly large to be considered a cabin for it had about five rooms going three upstairs and two down stairs. There was the kitchen that was only to be seen if you opened a door leading behind one of the rooms. A small washroom that was at the edge of the hallway to the right of the stairs, and lastly the living room. This was almost bare except for the minuscule pieces of furniture and the desk that loomed to far corner of the house.

The red head known as Ahara flopped down on the lumpy sofa placed in the middle of the room while the blonde slid down on the side of wall watching each other. Fakir who took the chance to stand up watched both boys closely while Ahiru also watched them intently.

He hadn't notice to know how long both of the boys' hair was. Ahara's hair fell down to the upper part of his back waving loosely which way and about. At the moment he did look a lot like Ahiru. Then Jeulrai; his hair tumbled down over his shoulders falling down to his knee that was bent over his other leg. It unlike his companion was tied down with bands to keep it neat. At the moment he wondered if it was some sort of requirement or custom to grow your hair long. If that were the case then Fakir would fit right in for his hair was just about as long as Ahara but tied up neatly somewhat like Jeulrai.

Ahiru watched her eyes looming onto Fakir as she followed his intense gaze that was plastered on the lavender eyed boy Jeulrai. He is doing the same to Fakir. It just struck her how much they seemed so alike at the moment. Always weary about others never trying to take the chance to try to be friendly. Hiding there emotions under high strung prideful boys. Yes they seemed a lot alike. Another was there timid nature never wanting to show there kinder sides, sensible always thinking before taking action yes they were a lot alike. Her comparison of the two were quickly broken when he so called brother notice her meticulous thinking.

"Hey Ahiru what are you thinking so strongly about?" he questioned which cause three pair of lavender azure and emerald colored eyes stared at her. With a look of confusion. Thinking of something fast, she came up with an excuse.

"Qau quack quack quack!" 'Nothing at all just staring into to space.' She rushed while pulling her wing behind her in embarrassment. By that gesture both Jeulrai and Fakir could tell she was lying, badly. They shrugged it off and gave a gesture saying alright then.

"By the way you never told me how you know them both Ahiru." Fakir whisped adding also this time speaking to Ahara. "Also how was it that you got my sword Lowengrin? And one other question how is that you are able to understand Ahiru as well."

Jeulrai stood up as he first took his gaze upon Fakir then looking down to Ahiru with a thoughtful expression, "I guess we will answer the easiest question first but I think I feel more comfortable seeing Ahiru back to human than like this its easier to hear what she is saying. I mean than to hear quacking on the outside and her voice on the in."

"What do you mean turn Ahiru human that's impossible unless you can spin stories." Fakir stammered at the boys statement. Happy over the small victory of making Fakir doubtful he began to speak again.

"Not necessarily you see she could only stay a duck without the pendant but what if we just make her another pendant."

Fakir gave a look how so. Not waiting for him to physically speak this. "You see the jewel that Ahiru wore was made from the prince's heart. Basically the jewel just has to be made from the heart of people that love her. I propose we mix the blood of those who care for her you being one of them as well as the crow princess and her Fiancé from the **_prince and the raven_** to come as well."

"Why only us?" Fakir questioned as Ahiru listened contently.

"Because it has to be people that will never betray her people that have stuck by her side. That is why when the prince asked for his heart back he broke the promise with her. The promise that she could stay as Princess Tutu with his heart that is the reason why she transformed back because he betrayed her."

The sky was getting dark and the night was approaching. If he wanted answer that would mean to go get Mytho and Rue as soon as possible so he could finally clear this whole mess about Ahiru. He began to go outside but stopped for a moment to watch the mesmerizing son slowly be engulfed into the bitter night. He was surprised to see Ahiru wobbling behind him as he began to leave. "No Ahiru stay here I promise I will be back before sunrise alright." She shook her head reluctantly and then stepped back inside in the safety of her to childhood companions.

"I see he seems to care for you a lot Ahiru." Ahara stated as Ahiru just shook her head silently agreeing. He couldn't see it what was bothering her so much but Jeulrai could. Deep in her heart she remembered that promise she made to him when they were children. Deep in her heart she could not forget what she had said and what he had done for her. Deep in her heart she gave her word to love him forever naively only like a child could. That was before she knew what love was though and now she had found love but we should have to give it up for promise. It was her promise and everyone she knew that made promises to her fulfilled them. Would she be selfish if she did not do the same. He knew that was what was bothering his beloved so.

"Do you still remember that promise you made." He questioned her loyalty and she just shook her head with the most sadness in the world. "Don't worry now you should rest your head probably still hurts with all these recollections coming back to you so fast." He tried to sooth her with words then her brother broke to the conversation.

"yeah then we can go home and forget about all this and live like we use to." He tried to encourage but it only back fired.

She began to squawk words of hurt. 'You don't know anything Ahara what if I don't want to forget about what happened here what if I actually want to remember everyone here. My friends I don't want to forget them.' Tears rolled down her eyes as she continued. 'I don't want to forget any of them Pique, Lillie, Mr. Cat, Rue Mytho, and especially Fakir I don't want to forget any of them or anything that happened here. Even that bad things I don't want to forget never again I just don't want to forget them none of them at all please just don't make me have to.'

"But mother really wants to see you and all the kingdoms want to see you there hope for a wonderful future want to see you again. Everyone worried about you Ahiru please just come back home don't make us hurt anymore too." He began to stifle his tears whipping his red bangs from his eyes in frustration.

He got up from his position on the couch and kneeled down to his sister. Embracing her as small tears stained her silky feathers. "Please don't make me go there alone I don't want to be alone there anymore you were the only one who kept me from falling in the darkness. I don't want it to draw me in again please I am begging you my sister Ahiru princess of Odette to come home to the palace and bring are people back its warmth."

'I don't know,' she beaconed watching her brothers gaze. 'I mean to say that when I was succumbed by the darkness the only one who came to help me was Fakir and he promised to that day that he would always stay by my side and I returned with the same promise.'

"Well please think about my lady I do not want to force you to do something you do not wish and your brother was just merely telling you how he felt on the matter so don't be angry with him." Jeulrai then smile and softly spoke making her remember her childhood of how gentle he would whisper like that. "we will give the choice you are your own person after all."

When he said that Ahiru's eyes widened with happiness as she waltzed over to one of her best friends and hugged him, just like she did when they were younger. At that moment she thought back to her life in the palace she really didn't like but with her siblings and Jeulrai they made it more alluring and interesting at times.

I just wonder about Fakir and what is going to happen now she turned her head looking out one of the windows of the cabin smiling one of he head over hill smiles when she thought about him.

Well that is the end of the chapter and I think it is the longest I ever wrote I doubt it is 3000 words but I don't want to put to much in a chapter. Sometimes an overload of things don't make it as good as it could be. I know that I said in the second chapter that I would tell about Fakir sword and Rue and Mytho but in truth I am really tired and I want people to absorb this first and then be waiting to see what happens next. Well I promise that in the next chapter Ahiru will be human for one because I thought something like that was needed to make it more interesting and another because I am so tired of writing Quack for every time she says something that's why she is turning human. Oh yeah thanks for everyone who reviewed. Oh by the way people asked how old some of the characters are so here.

Ahiru: 16

Fakir: 17

Rue: 17

Mytho: 17

Jeulrai: 19

Ahara: 16

Drossemyer: a gazillion

Azura: 7

_Characters coming_

Ahiru's family

Maraia: 19

Dante: 18

Malpercio: 17

Akira: 38

Others

Sia: 16

Wonderor: 18

Makenshi: 100000000000000000000000000000000000000 (just mashed button till got bored.)

Others coming soon if any


	4. Waking Dream

Hey there I know that I have not updated in over a week but I have a good excuse really in truth I was grounded from the computer I still am but now I only have to get off at nine o'clock so that is better than staying off for a month. Well like I promised in the last chapter Ahiru would be human and that is probably going to happen I think. I went to read my chapter so I could remember what I was writing last and I had notice there was a part were I said that Fakir was 16 but he is going to be 17 in this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Tutu but I do own this mind boggling plot I came up with when I was bored in the middle of the night.

Waking dream

_Once upon a time there was a woman who could not see but she beheld more beauty than any other in the world. There were many that tried to take advantage of her kindness and beauty full knowing she could nothing to stop them. By the time she realized this her heart began to grow cold. She met a very young boy who could speak no words but somehow she heard his plea. The boy had no family and could do nothing for anyone he could not tell of the many things he had saw in his few years. He wanted to tell his stories but there was no one who would listen to a death child the woman told him she would listen though she could not see his signs she could feel them in her heart and knew what he was saying. The boy became her eyes. And she in turn became his friend. _

"**All those who love stories gather round."**

The moon was lit bright in the shadowed sky welcoming him on his journey. He knew it would be quite some walk till he would get Mytho and Rue's home. They had moved out of the tranquil town into one of the many neighboring villages were they lived peacefully. With the spell finally broken any who wish not to be here where able to leave when ever they chose it to be. The only problem was that though it had been three years since the Raven was killed Fakir still wasn't very familiar with the other cities.

As he reached the walls that blocked the path he slowly pushed the hovering doors open to show a radiant almost glowing field spreading on the vast open plain. In his view he could faintly see a shining source of light. It was the town where he was planning to find Rue and Mytho the town was called Farell. A town a little bigger then his own town Gold Crown City but could never hold as much beauty. He headed on his way knowing it would be a long walk.

Already an hour and the town still seemed as far away as it did when he started his walk out of the city but at least he could tell he was getting somewhere for Gold Crown was unseen on the endless plain.

With all this walking he wondered how Ahiru was holding up and then it hit him what if they had taken Ahiru away. He hadn't realized that he left her in the hands of two men that were taking her back to her so called "home".

'Get a grip of yourself Fakir they wouldn't do that.' Fakir thought to himself but everything in his mind told him opposite. I mean it was just to convenient that he had told him to go get Mytho and Rue it would take hours before he would come back they could have already left the city be now. As attached as the to boys seemed it could be interpreted that way and another was Ahiru's sudden memories coming back. The strange thing was she didn't get her memories back when she saw the one who claimed to be her brother but the one who had protected Ahara made her remember. All that Fakir knew was that if Ahiru was gone when he came back there would be hell to pay.

Ahiru took up the responsibility of telling the two boys where to sleep tonight she led them to the upper rooms where fluffy beds and cabinets sat. she told them both they could which ever room they chose and began to head out the door.

"Ahiru," Jeulrai called to her as she snapped her head back to look at him curiously. "What room are you staying in Ahiru?" He asked at almost a whisper he gave his most pleading eyes they same ones she remembered he would give whenever he was inquiring.

'Hmm…Oh I sleep in Fakir's room.' She stated stringing he words in a yawn. Both boys looked at her perplexed. That is when Ahara piped up almost stuttering when he yelped.

"You sleep wi-" she yelled as she finally got what they where thinking red as a tomato she retorted.

"ITS NOT LIKE THAT!" she kept going just out biting her brother's head off with her violent tirade. All the blonde could do as he watched the two siblings fighting once again as they use to was laugh. A laugh he held in for six years. A laugh that only came when he was happy and the only time he was happy was when Ahiru was around.

"So Ahiru where do you sleep in Fakir's room," Jeulrai chided watching as the color of Ahiru's flushed cheeks finally disappeared behind her silver feathers. In all the world I don't think he had ever seen a swan blush before.

'Oh I sleep in a sort of like a pet kennel it is really soft but I probably not going to sleep right now I don't feel all that sleepy.' She quaked as she waddled out the room and she took Jeulrai's childish smile as a signal of saying okay.

Ahiru took her leave and waited patiently by the window waiting for him to show. She knew it would be until late in the night before he return be she felt that she had to wait.

It had already been about three hours she was getting restless wondering how long till it would be before Fakir would be she knew that he probably already found Rue and Mytho and was heading back. She wanted to stay up to greet him when they came but her body refused to stay up any longer and with a soft thump she fell asleep soundly dreaming soothingly.

Little did she know that in the corner of the stairs someone was watching her intently seeing her made his heart wince because now he had competition for her heart and he refused to lose.

Fakir had out of some miracle found Rue and Mytho's home that had to lay on the outskirts of the town. He gave a large knock on the similar cabin he and Ahiru stayed in and was greeted by the very sleepy Rue.

She half awoke began to yell right in fakir's ear with so much as Ahiru would put it "colorful language" and rambling that made him think twice about waking her up at night. But he had no choice in the matter and waited till she finished her rugged opra of yelling.

Finally she spoke as she whipped the sleepiness out of her eyes, "Fakir is that you what are you doing here at this time." He gave her meaningful look as to say that Mytho would like to hear this to. She took very soft steps disappearing into her home only to drag out the smiling Mytho.

"Ey Fakir what is it." Mytho asked childishly as he pondered why Fakir was at his doorstep. He gave him a grief look and began to explain about Ahiru and her Family Issues. With that said Mytho and Rue where out the door heading to Gold Crown Town to set things strait.

"this trip is so boring, Mytho are we there yet." Rue questioned after about three hours of traveling. The moon as it shown was high in the sky and began to plummet for its night rest. Fakir was starting to get a headache by the first hour he didn't know how much longer he could stand to hear her nagging.

What is taking us so long Fakir we should be there already." She huffed once more for the past five minutes. That was his last straw he couldn't stand it anymore.

Twitching a bit before he imploded he almost calmly stated, " HOW CAN YOU COMPLAIN WHEN YOUR RIDING ON MY BACK!" she shrugged at him a little stricken by his temper. She was lost at words she had no come back till finally…

"You're the reason I tripped on the rock and sprang my ankle so you should have the burden of tending to my needs." She droned as she watched him mentally slap himself in the head.

He gave a breath he didn't know he had been hanging in for three hours pass into the midnight. Slowly taking in his surroundings he figured they had finally reached the entrance to Kinkan. He felt Rue began to unlatch her fingers from around his chest and gone weary.

"wait Rue don't be in such a Hurry." At first Mytho and Rue thought Fakir meant it as a joke. "Fakir you're getting pretty attached to my girlfriend yes." Mytho chided, "Duck wouldn't be very pleased to know that."

When he saw that fakir didn't blush deny it or anything he could tell something was wrong. He looked to were Fakirs eyes began to search around till he spotted a pair of gruesome crimson eyes staring back at him.

The eyes of beast they were full of lust and hatred. Those eyes were the only thing he could see as the monster lurched forward. Faster then the eye could see jetted past them.

"What was that." Rue questioned as she gulped down her fear that was trying to pry out of her mouth. "Fakir what was that!?"

"I-I don't know but what I do know it might be the same thing that was following us when I carried Ahiru home." He said without turning towards her.

A horrific look of hatred was plastered on Fakir's face as he took a wild sprint to the tranquil cabin. In the distance a murmuring wind lead him home. Mytho tried hurriedly to catch up with the distress knight but it came to no avail. Rue was left in the distance as she struggled to not get tangled and lost in the darkness. Mytho finally thought about Rue and dashed around to find her muffled up by darkness.

She gave him a for longed expression as she tilted her head to meet his gentle eyes. He slowly caressed her cheek as he lifted her from her diluted illusion. Tightly he held on to Rue's hand though she was his last hope of purity. Smiling his princely smile they made their way without words in tacked hanging in the air, "I always stay by your side." As they chased after Fakir in the arriving dawn.

**That is the next chapter not really eventful but I just needed something out there to get me use to writing again. I will finish the next chapter hopefully Saturday. I have been grounded for the past month so that's why of my absence sorry read and review. **


	5. Laughing memories

Hey there I am back with a new chapter of Princess's knight I know that I haven't posted anything for a while now but the reason being I was again said to be grounded. Also I know that other chapter wasn't very thrilling but I needed to post something and that's all I could think about but it did help to see a little more about Ahiru and Jeulrai's relationship. Well let's see what my zany mind comes up with now. Oh by the way someone anonymous had sent me a review saying that where I get the stories that are italicized well truth be told I write them coming strait from my noggin.

_**Laughing memories **_

_Once upon a time there was a young fiddler who dreamed of making the most wonderful ballet of music for his ill sister. He knew though he was a bad violinist his sister for some reason adored his music. She never told the real reason why she loved it so when it could never compare to that of a real instrumentalist but none the less he tried and tried to make a song that would fit his sister heart so symmetrically. But he never had time she was wilting away quickly everyday a little more energy take in from her. She would beg her brother to play for her just to play one more song for her. But he never did he was afraid he would taint her last days with music that was to horrific for such a gentle soul so he lay it a rest. She died soon before he ever had time to finish the ballet. On the day of her funeral he played a song for her though it had many mistakes it was heavenly it was like hearing that of the heart. Later in his life when he aspired his family's riches he found a letter addressed to him from his sister. In the letter it spoke "I love my brother's music because it holds something other music can not and that is reality that reality to make mistakes and have imperfections that is why I love it so. _

"**_All those who love stories gather round."_**

Fakir thrusts the door open were then it jolted into the dented wall with a loud thud. He looked around the living room to see nothing but scattered pieces of furniture and a feathery swan in a deep slumber. He took a quick stride towards her as he flopped unto the window sill's bar. He took gentle stares at the beautiful bird smiling a bit to see she was okay.

Ahiru could feel a presence of someone near her. The dark figure seemed familiar to her she was not afraid. She could feel the soft thump as someone sat close to her. The figured gave a relieved sigh as its smile she could feel radiate her skin. She couldn't see it but she knew at that moment that Fakir was smiling at her. She was content with that.

Pulling her head up she looked deep into emerald eyes that only stared back with a wavering twitter. Though drowsiness was consuming her she was wide awake with all joy to see him back. "qua…" 'Fakir' she shrilled finally fully realizing he was there in the flesh.

Fakir was enthralled to see Ahiru through sleepiness and all he began to give her another one of his rare smiles. Consuming her heart into sheer bliss, as he began to stroke soothingly on the head. Feeling still quite sleepy she rested her head on Fakirs lap. Slowly falling in out of a light patterned sleep.

Mytho and Rue had finally reached Fakir little cottage that seemed to lay silently by the riverbed. It was somewhat difficult to find the trail leading there but Mytho after all was a miracle worker was he not. When they stumbled upon the front door Rue and Mytho looked with dismay as there vision showed them something they would have never expected.

They could see in the Gaped window a solid figure a young man regal blue clothes smiling softly in the dimness. His hands cascading through rounds of golden orange locks that sloped to the ground, and a petite woman curled into the ridges of pane as her head sat on his lap. Her fingers rapped a tight fit around one of his arms as her seemingly flowed with the oncoming breeze. Fakir's shadow green hair seemed to twirl a ballet with her own. Slowly he shifted as he stifled a small laugh. Looking at her lovingly in his bright jade eyes. In a vision he wish were true.

Then Mytho and Rue blinked and the picture seemed to blur itself into its true form a beautiful swan that was resting in a young writers lap instead of suave princess lying leisurely in her humble knight's arm.

Tears bellowed down Rue's face while a tiny whimper emit from her mouth. Mytho comforted her the best he could as he pulled her tightly into his arms. Holding her were she could never get away.

Rue couldn't stand it anymore to see something that may never be real, "Mytho do you believe Ahiru will ever be able to transform back into a human again." She questioned looking puzzlingly into her prince's face.

He responded with a sad smirk, "I believe that with Fakir by her side she will be able to have that chance again one day. He will make sure of that I know." Though he said those words he knew them not to be true. He never told Rue the true reason why Fakir never turned Ahiru back into a human and the reason was because he knew it was not the real her it would be selfish and toying with the truth. That was the real reason. He never wanted to chance bringing Ahiru back and her not be herself it was fate to horrible that Fakir could not chance.

"Mytho can I ask you another question." He responded with a gentle nod. "why did you choose me? why me when Princess Tutu gave you everything and more while I only took everything you cherished. Why?"

he responded once again, "Because Rue you needed me Ahiru could have what she wanted and more while you were suffering full of so much misery and woe. I believed I could help you Rue that is why I chose you over her."

" But your wrong Ahiru and Princess Tutu are not the same person though the suffer the same fate. Ahiru got the part of Princess tutu because like her she was alone. I know this is off subject but Mytho did you no out of all pain loneliness is the worse. I mean everyone either hated her didn't understand her walked over her or just ignored her. When she needed them the most they left her side but in the end she still forgave them and she still gave them chance after chance to change there ways. She gave everything for everyone but herself. You know in the end she needed you more than me she would have died and no one to save her because she was alone. She gave what she cared about the most to be human Mytho and you say she had everything and needed nothing. But she needed a friend a true friend that wouldn't turn there back on her. Someone who knew what it was to give and never get back. Mytho she deserved to be human and at least if not that. She deserved to have you."

"Rue," he spoke, "But she does not need me anymore no matter how much I would like to help her know she does not love me anymore. I truly don't think she ever did. She has Fakir and he is the only one who can make her happy now. He is the only one who can make her human. But he has to sacrifice something for it. Like me soaking in the ravens blood to be with you he has to give to get."

"But haven't they both given enough Mytho." She cried. And somewhere in the shadows a wolf sings his rasping song.

"NO NOT NEARLY ENOUGH."

"_**Ooh zura what is going to happen next Drossylmeir zura and who is that voice Zura." Azura chanted from the corner of one of the glowing gears. Slowly she watched the form of the girl and the knight turn back into a swan and man. "How sad zura to bad zura." She wailed as small tears plastered her face. **_

_**"ah exactly my little puppet how sad how tragic don't you think." A voice bloomed through the room as an atrocious beat of laughter sauntered through the old mans face. The Chameleon man again chirped in insane laughter exalting cackles that only hid his bitter pain. **_

_**"That's not funny Zura." Azura screamed as she watched her friend Ahiru zura and Fakir Zura's friends cry for them. Thinking she noticed a small lever hiding among some of the moving gears. I wonder she thought will time repeat itself if so will Ahiru become human again zura and then everything can be normal zura. Yes that has to be it zura. **_

_**Slowly Azura tiptoed to the lever while her drum gave booming thumps echoing in the room. I guess she hasn't notice the laughter has stopped from the chameleons mouth as he watches her furtively. She began to twist the lever backwards and the story began to start a new but this was different very different from before. **_

_**Not all the levers do the same thing my dear Azura and now your dear friends will see another story that will go awry. Thank you my dear Azura not lets see how we shall go from here. **_

In the shadows a voice lurks…"

your heavy rue" Fakir complained his temper rising…

Don't worry duck I promise I will always stay by your side…

Dance with me Pique I love you, mytho whispered in her ears…

he held her hand as the swam through the underground lake knowing she was no something special not just a princess not just a girl and not just a duck…

your princess tutu aren't you fakir questioned in the ballet room…

the feathers crowded her as she watched her beloved smiling at princess tutu…

stay away from Mytho he yelled as tears formed around her eyes…

wont you smile prince she asked the day she saw him dancing in her dreams…

My name is Cra- my name is Rue… I will protect you prince I will protect you Mytho…

mother father please don't leave me he cried I don't want to be alone please I am begging you I will be good I promise…

Jeulrai please don't leave me alone where are you stop playing I'm scared she cried as the blood stained her beautiful nightgown…

Mother father read my story the boy beckoned as he pulled his mother by his desk…

Father I promise I will be a good girl I will find the prince and I will marry him and then we will all be free…

Come on Ahara I will never let them hurt you again I will always be with even when no one else is…

he held the quill close to his heart his father knew it was all he wanted even though he knew he deserved much more…

Father do you love me she asked as he only turned immobile by her words…

I promise you jeulrai I will always love you and only you, she answered lifting the boys shin to face her kind grin…

who are you she asked looking at the boys gold stained hair, he responded I am nobody but a wolf…

he hid behind his mother as his dark green hair blew behind him towards the door of the library…

Fidel come inside it is getting dark, a woman yelled from the top of her balcony yes mother I will be coming in shortly…

Mother who is princess tutu and what is the prince and the raven a green boy asked as he watched his mother falls to tears…

Your highness princess Odette I humbly oblige to burn all the books dealing with the man drossylmeir and make sure myself that your daughter Fidel stays away. He stated glaring at the swan like girl who was sitting on her mothers lap in the throne room…

He fidgeted a bit when he saw the chameleon like man being buried and his mother trying to hold back a glare at the pitiful old man…

The story the prince and the raven was published the same day the man died from heart failure…

The prince ripped his heart out and sealed himself and the raven away…

The knight died as he tried heartily to protect the last speck of light that was left of his dear princess…

She said she loved him to save him from the ravens reign…

There once was a prince who loved everyone…

As the flashes of memories fell into everyone's heart the different stories began to sew themselves together in a tangled embroidery… the different stories that had nothing to do with each other made loose patches in his story.

That being a father's reign for his loving daughter  The princess on marionette strings.  The happy prince.  The laughing boy. The lone wolf  and  will anyone ever love thee  inspired the story of the prince and the raven but not everything in the story matched and that left wholes through out it all. And tragically the only way to fix It is to start from the beginning and go through every story till the bitter end.

All of them opened there eyes as the wooziness and the forgotten memories seemed to seep slowly in there memory. Everyone was at gasp as they stood up to see themselves in a place covered in marble walls with a never ending forest in there view. But everyone was at more gasp to see a figure of a beautiful red haired woman staring at them with wondering azure eyes. Looking at each other stood Mytho Fakir Rue Jeulrai Ahara and human Ahiru stunned to see one another they only could gasp. Finally voice broke there gazing.

"_**You must start from the beginning of every story and go to the bitter end if you wish to save yourself and those else who were ensnared into this new story. Well really I shouldn't say new since these are all the stories were you originally came from. Now all those who love stories gather round." A dreary voice boomed as the six different people separated through the new story of the Happy Prince. **_

Well that was the end of the chapter basicely if you didn't get that part with all one lined sentences they were flash backs of what had all ready happened in order. The first couple are what happened after the story ended then it is parts from the real show. After are parts I made that split up and tell important details about things that happened to different people before the story that I made up. Then last is what happened in the prince and the raven. A few of them are about Jeulrai and one about ahara a couple about Mytho and the rest are mostly Rue Fakir and Ahiru. Most of them you can tell who it is about and ahead of time Ahiru's name in her story is fidel okay. That is why it is in here. Now from here it takes a turn that others stories don't do they are going back in time and through everyone's book they came out of like the happy prince is going to be Mytho and they are going to give it an ending before anything bad can happen or Drossymeir and a few other mean characters will hurt them. So tell me how you liked the new idea hate it like it I need to know here. Well that's all read and review layalatania. Very sleepy even though it is only ten o'clock.

One more thing if anyone has any advice on how to go along with my idea please tell me because like I have said before I just write when I am bored and then post it mistakes and all.


	6. troubled companions

**Hey there I am already on top of my game with the new chapter of princess's knight. Now this is were it starts to get interesting. I mean with are heroic duck Ahiru a girl once again and the stories are now repeating. Will they find the truth about who they really are or will they only find tragedy.**

**Disclaimer: this chapter took along time I own it but I don't own the series. **

_**Troubled Companions**_

_Once there was a Prince who reign a peaceful kingdom full of wealth and prosperity. The kingdom was so wealthy that it built itself into the stars and those of class and grace could reach. There was no fighting in this kingdom people were to busy counting there mountains and fortunes of gold. But there were many in that very kingdom that had nothing to give and nothing could be done about that. The prince new nothing about those who lived in poverty for every one of riches kept that secret. That was until the day a maiden told him of the truth. He finally realized when it was all to late… thus this story ended in tragedy…_

"**All those who love stories gather round…"**

He faced the angelic expression in full wonderment searching into the deep sea colored eyes. Almost piercing into her mind till he understood it was truly her, really the klutz He teased so heartedly and the humble but sure footed girl he found himself caring for intently. He knew it was not coherent for her to be here but it was thing he wished the most. For he knew as she knew it was she wanted.

Before he could go to her, to actually know it was the true her. a bellowing rumble curved from the lips of the wind. Blinding all six of the individuals, the wind kept it's mighty raid to tired of fatigue left only scattered memories of the six different people who at the moment had six different motives.

"Ahiru," he wailed as he slashed at the raging wind. Everything seemed to just get foggier and foggier as the once light blue sky swirled into a shadowy oblivion. It waned and then finally ceased to what seemed as though it had never began.

Both men were facing each other gawking at one another. Till the long haired blonde finally sputtered, "What did you write about Ahiru knight." Grasping by the collar as the other boy slapped him away.

Fakir's green eyes almost black in rage skin turning a pale grey in horror finally absorbing everything that happened he mumbled heartedly. "I did nothing to her." Eyes raging beyond a point of utter hatred. They seemed to blaze with so much furry they shone brighter the crimson sun.

The third among them kept quite during the two's dispute till he just couldn't stand it any longer. "Fakir we really don't have time to argue we need to find Ahiru and Rue and also that other one who was with us."

Fakir shot his gaze up to look upon the prince he could see his stance was tall, in his bones were only strength mercy. He was right this was no time for bickering especially since the other three had gotten separated from each other.

"What makes you think I will listen to you prince what right do you have to try to reign over me. I only follow orders from royal leaders from the kingdom of Odette and no one else." He spewed like viper his venom stinging strong against the bare flesh rotting it away till nothing was left but pure truth.

"Don't speak to him like that." Fakir stated in an unusual monotone voice. Picking himself up from the quarrel they had a few moments ago he swiped the dirt of his regal garments. He was trying to get the dark brown smudges out of his amber gold vest.

",and why shouldn't I," the other questioned still a bit shocked to hear the knight speak to him in such away. Waiting for a reply he stared again at the knight still wondering how **his **princess can have any type of feelings for this. For a man full of so much hatred but at the same full of so much sentiment it wasn't stable.

"Because I said so!" he huffed glaring once again at the other sword fighter. The true reason he had said that was not because he had 'said so' it was because it was something that he had acquired from spending to much time with Ahiru. She never liked when someone put another person down but she hated even more when nobody tried to stand up for that person. It wasn't like him to do such a thing matter fact he probably be the one to say the hurtful things. Yet it was one thing he could give up for Ahiru to make her happy.

"It's strange?" Mytho proclaimed as his face edged the thick magenta lining separating the golden sky from the sea green horizon. Both boys looked up to this prince's statement waiting for him to finish his eccentric inquiry. "Look when we traveling it was late into the night wasn't it fakir?" Fakir shook his head solemnly as he noticed the sickly virus of drowsiness take hold. He hadn't slept for a whole day that is when this whole charade started after all.

"Look the sky, its already falling down its already becoming night." Mytho exalted searching once again he let the thought drain from his mind right out his mouth. " but it was morning when we had gotten to your cottage Fakir that makes no sense."

"Maybe we are not in the right place." Jewelry answered finally for the first time actually taking notice of the sky. It was fading fast and he could feel the beast within him slowly aching to come out. Trying to control him. The feeling was coming way to fast with the suns final set he would change. "I think we should fan out and search for the others with all three of us searching we are soon to find at least one of them."

"I don't know." Fakir edged. "I mean just a minute ago you didn't want us out your sight know you want us going searching on our own for the three." His eye brows twitching at trusting the shady character.

"I think we should trust him on this one Fakir." Mytho chided perplexed at the idea that no matter what no matter how sensible and insensible both of those two could never agree on anything. " I mean by the way you described the other boy the one who claimed to be Ahiru's brothers as a goofball and knowing with Rue's laziness the only way there going to get any where is if Ahiru is leading and when I say any where I mean anywhere." All three of the boys sighed as past incidents of those kind of things slipped into there mind.

Mytho chuckled a bit remembering how Duck would always scramble into class an hour early thinking she was an hour late. Jewelry bit his lip to hold in his laughter remembering though a bit more graceful she still wasn't the most adventure coordinated. And Fakir could only twitch a bit he was still trying to forget all those times Ahiru's often aloofness to everything around especially forgetting that ducks don't were clothes but people are suppose to.

"Alright how long and where should we meet." Fakir grumbled realizing he would have to indoor hearing the other sword wilder command him around. This is going to be a long night.

The other man spoke his voice grudging along with the wind that was picking up. He was antsy now noticing the sun was almost at its point with falling down to the moon. He knew it would not be long before the demon with in decides to come out. "We will meet back here in the morning prince you cover the southern side going that way I will take the northern knight you will take eastern going by the shore ahead and if we still can not find them then we will search over the western going into the opposite woods over that way. He pointed as his hands began to shudder a little with fatigue. "All right well lets go look."

He sprinted away lurking behind a dwindling scatter of trees waiting for the two friends to disperse from the area. He could feel his muscles tightening up with every trace. His body trembling as the vile creature began to take over. The heat rise up his neck make him pant like a wild animal. His eyes changing from a humble purple into eyes a gold the new moon that was shining high in the evening stars. He began to snarl uncontrollably waiting for his victim to come to him.

The only one standing there was the knight he himself matching the darkening heavens. The black garments that hung to skin the bright gold vest the clung to him like a newborn to its mother. His matching murky green hair that swayed like a pendulum in a rhythmic beat.

He would have made a royal prey for the beast in the shadows. He probably would have tested sweet a bit tart a hard delicacy to find. He was almost at the thought of killing him until he saw the worry in his eyes and with his acute sense of hearing the words he whispered solemnly into the nights wind.

"I'm sorry Ahiru I promised I would protect and all ways stay with you but now I don't even have any idea were you are at." He turned his eyes on the ground as if shunning himself for no reason. "I have lost so much to my selfishness," He murmured. "My mother and father the prince. But I will die before I let that fate befall you Ahiru." His words stung the beast in the heart he could feel the boys love for his princess burning in his vein. He was willing to give his life to be with her. How much could he give to be with her?

Fakir swore when he looked up he could see a pair of hideous yellow eyes glaring at him but as soon as he thought that about the presence it disappeared. He didn't know if it was really true or just an illusion from not getting any sleep. His brain began to pound against his skull it felt like it would crack any moment and the mushy brain juices would squeeze out. He wanted to take a good sleep but he couldn't he had to search for Ahiru it was imperative. In truth it was this spell that was affecting him much it was more that he had been restless for a few moments it was just at the worst time it all caught up to him.

He had been having vivid nightmares about Ahiru. He kept seeing a beast a beast with the most evil eyes. Swoop her away from him. She would beg him to save her but he couldn't move. His whole body was frozen. The beast just laughed at him a thunderous laugh with so much wickedness it could bring the most peaceful spirit down to there knees in suffering.

She would spew tears from her eyes as the monster trapped her in his arms. Nails railing against her skin tightening its grip as if afraid to let go. More tears would wail he would reach out to her trying to pull her back into the bay of safety. She would slip a hand out of the creatures embrace struggling to grasp the other. They would finally reach each other. Curling there hands into one another. Never letting ago they would never let go.

But then the monster would grow envious he would get angry. He had the girl in front of him and still even though she would not love him. Instead love a useless knight that should have just died in the story. It wasn't fair and he would pay. He thrust one of his hands right into the knights heart. Pulling out as he watched the terror adorn his face. The girl would cry and the beast stifles her tears.

The knight's vision would get blurry by this point as all the exasperating pain began to seize him. He could see the beast trying to cajole Ahiru into coming with him. He was changing from the creature into a shadow of a giant creature. A creature that reminded him of those stories about those animals called Kamera. A beast made by people a mix of an animal and a human together to gain traits from the human but also the animal. He could hear the beast began to speak. His voice low husky almost at the point of wheezy. The voice seemed almost familiar. As if it was a bit clearer not as studious to speak so ruff he could place it. If it was an octave higher he might no who it was but the voice was to hard to try to guess. The monster bellowed this words in a rasp voice.

"You said you would always be there you said you would love me why wont you my princess why wont you love me."

and all he would see was her tears she would say something he couldn't hear by this time something to the monster that would surprise it so that it would let go of her. She would run in my direction but before she could ever make it he would slash and all that was left was a dim sparkle of light and and then…

I wake.

The dream had been haunting my sleep over weeks now it was recurring. I always scaring me when ever I would see Ahiru I would have flashback to that and almost fall to tears. I didn't understand it was all to hard to comprehend. My mind just couldn't cease to function seeing Ahiru and my fate fall so grim. But I didn't understand if the dream was trying to tell me something or only anxiety and stress starting to build up and that was only way to release it.

"**Ah my young knight your perception is going very well. Maybe your dreams are trying to tell your something. Maybe there trying to tell you something is coming maybe there trying to tell you a horrific conflict is about to unfold. Maybe somewhere deep in your mind there is an old haunting memory that is leading you to this. Maybe there is another tragic story about to disclose itself. Or maybe its nothing at all." **

**The edgy voice of the crazed man echoed through the hallow gears. As the wooden puppet stared with silver emblems of water staining her face watching as one of her beloved friends suffered so. **

**"Fakir-zura you must be careful zura. Ahiru zura and Fakir zura are in trouble be careful zura." She whispered to soft to tragic for the old chameleon man to hear.**

The sky was a dark inferno slowly engulfing all the serene light among the peaceful pasture. They still were weary at how they came to this place but there troubles forgotten as the urge of sleep began to overpower them.

Ahiru tried to calm down the group knowing well they lost all of the fighters of the group. Well at least what Ahiru thought. She wasn't sure if Rue still had the ability to turn into Craihe or if she still had the ability to turn into Princess Tutu and her dear brother though he fought he didn't unless utterly necessary.

She didn't want any problems and knew it would be better to just stay put from were the spiral of wind had put them. A quaint pasture were now two youths were already asleep but the third was unable to let sleep concede her.

The place was plenty safe no trees to conceal there location to haunt them on there path. The only thing was if a place to hide was needed it would be hard to find she thought. A tiny grin slid on her face as she watched Rue sleeping so peacefully in the grass.

To her Rue was forever princess beautiful and cunning and always sure of herself. She was just the opposite of that, slowwitted _cute _and just a pitiful swan. She was not princess she was not anything.

Then her eyes gazed to her brother. A stifled giggle escaped her lips. He hadn't changed that much he was more sleek than before taller more defined as a young man than a child anymore. But in mental features he was still the same. Dependent on others. Easily frightened for a fact. Taking things to seriously. And always looking down on his faults and mistakes. They were both alike both of them that's why they were twins.

In that world with her brother with Jeulrai if it was real she was a princess. A princess who lived in a palace with few troubles occasional problems. But in this place with Fakir Rue and Mytho she was to many different things a girl a duck a swan a prima donna. A place were tragedies were welcome and the hero never prospered. It was hard to connect them both together. To hard indeed. They were so different both these experiences.

She didn't want to admit it but she was afraid. She was afraid of seeing this place again her home her real home with the people she had forgotten. But she was more afraid of not seeing the people she loved the most.

Mytho had separated from the group some while ago. He only did what he was told and followed the path destined to him. It was nothing to tranquil there were creeping echoes of old beastly owls rasping coughs. Thundering noises of rustling branches that also made gruesome shadow puppets upon the lit pathway. Tinkering chirps of crickets singing a deadly choir. At this point Mytho wished with all his heart that Princess Tutu had not gave him back the emotion of fright. For this was for a prince to be pathetic of a few haunting voices in the dying hallow wind.

Another howling wind picked up causing Mytho to begin a quick pace through the thin lit forest. Light transpired through the leaves of some of the wilting cypress trees rooted through the shallow swamps. Lain across them a shadow that lay out a figure of a beast. But in Mytho's eyes that now showed nothing but fear was a raven edged talons flaring it s beak cringed in fury it feathers spiked in a ragged rage a monster.

He grabbed his head quivering as the deep plunge of terror coursed through his veins. Shuddering violently as the hidden memories surged into his mind. The shadow began to gain its real form a form of a beast it jaws open rigid teeth gaped with in its muzzle. Shimmering silver fur that seemed to turn into a light blonde color. Sharp claws hanging from its large paws. Dangling from the twiddle trees its longs lush tail swaying back in forth the same way as it as did. Almost the same way a wise dusty owl would or the same as the hallow clock shaped like a cat rock with every tick. Its tail did the same counting every second that he would let his prey run before he took his pounce.

Mytho only looked upon the creature recapturing his composer slowly gaining his senses he realized the dog like creature was the same creature they had past earlier in the day. But this one was different its eyes a different hue of color its body not as disheveled as the other its color not the shadow black that lain the other dog but pure white tint. It wasn't the same size either. Even though Mytho was only able to get a quick glance of the other he could easily tell this dog was much smaller and looked less vicious than the other. This dog held something in its eyes the other did not it had humanity in it while the other was full of inhumane rage. But nonetheless they were both dangerous. Very dangerous.

The fox came at full throttle towards the prince its fangs bared it eyes opened with its target locked. No compassion what so ever till the last second. It seemed like time stood still. Mytho tried to dodge the fox's force trying to move out of the way before he could make an impact. Luckily a shred of sanity came back to the fox as it forced itself to change direction in mid air. Huffing exasperated with its struggle.

Eyes blazing the creature let a shrill plea, "leave now Prince before its to late." He cried trying to avoid his gaze from the form of the confused prince. "Leave you and the knight and that crow must leave before you are killed." His voice now booming through the forest with the cracking sound of mercy.

"Why?" Mytho questioned daringly. "Why must we leave. For we both know if me and my knight were to leave princess Tutu would be left with no protection and you would take her."

"You Must Leave this is not your place nor your story to fiddle with you may not interfere. I'm begging you prince don't be a fool. Leave this kingdom before you put it and its people in full danger. This is not your home this is not Kinkan. You are not allowed to be here."

"Why and why are we not to be allowed and furthermore why is princess tutu exempt from leaving." He beckoned looking the fox in the eye daringly. It looked familiar somehow but right now he couldn't place it. "We will not leave unless she comes with us."

He growled making Mytho jump inside he was a bit frightened at the creature but he wouldn't let it show. Again he laid another growl this one of frustration. "why must you be so stubborn if I knew this I would have tried talking to the knight." Shaking his head as though to blow away all the anxiety. "She must stay she is the only hope to piece in our kingdoms. She is the princess of Odette Kingdom of the birds lead by the different noblemen of different dissents of birds. She is the only one who can bring all the different territories together. She was here before your story was written but dragged in under unusual circumstances. She is the only one."

Mytho glared hard at the beast he hated the way the foul monster shined in glory at his speech. "but she is a bird nothing more nothing less." He thought his words again. "she has no other fate she has lived in our town for as long as anyone can remember she once was a princess but that was long ago she was once a girl that was long ago. She will forever be a bird and the stories will not start again. I wont allow it."

"But the story has already started and as her protector I am the one who must bring her back to fulfill her duties as the princess of Odette as of request from her siblings her mother father and her people as I am asked that I will do." He paused for a minute. "Heed my warning prince leave before I am forced to kill you or worse someone else is."

As the beast jumped skillfully from tree to tree he heard the last echo from the stubborn prince. Something that made him so angry his fur jumped on edge.

_"I can't do that beast no matter how many words I say to Fakir he would never leave his love in the hands of you protector or not." Smiling as he watched the creature snag his leg into a small gap of tree stumbling over his observed words. _

Ahiru finally let the sleep overtake her she knew that in the morning Fakir would be standing there in front of her telling her to wake up and they would go home. Even though she knew somewhere deeper in her mind things were never that simple for the two of them.

_He watched her from his spot in the pasture a few miles away from the thick wood he had left the fearful prince in and about thirteen miles away from were he had split off trail with the studious knight. _

_Right now he was in at ease watching his princess sleep knowing that the two men she loved were now miles away from her. He wanted to take her right there but he knew she would be angry. He just lay there content knowing that her heart would only belong to him now. That during her sleep she would only think of him and not the ferocious monster him but the gentle him she grew up with. If that could happen again he would be content. _

I am now finished with this chapter this chapter was mainly about getting the character of the fox which I hope everyone knows was jeulrai I think I made it pretty obvious and also how Mytho is now after the story. And like I said I put up on Wednesday. This is going to get to the action the next chapter lets just say Fakir gets hurt and one of ahiru's acquaintances from her past come up.


	7. reining memior

Plz why no reviews for chapter six was it really that bad. Please tell me it was not. I am getting a few reviews for my oneshot about Ahiru and Mytho that it was hard to understand and a little to angsty for their characterization but now I am working more on not to put to much in the characterization and focus more on the flow and plot of the story and I will do this in this chapter and I hope that most people realized that Jeulrai was the beast in that chapter it will be a flash back in this story about him and Ahiru's relationship.

This story has reference's to the story swan princess Odette and then a lot of the info I got was the scientific names of the animals they were for the four wolves and then a lot of the info I got off the web. And basically they live in many territories and currently the dogs and birds are at war with each other.

_**Reigning Memoir**_

_Once there was a boy who defied all task that were given to him. It was not that the boy was purposely trying do such things but he did not no mind from mouth so those words spewed out. But he did this so much and to so many times it made the others think less of him. Finally one day some one stood in front him and so forth did the same to him. That day he realized how hurtful those things he say can affect others around him but was his mind set to try to accomplish what be a miracle to change what he was. _

"**Those who love stories gather round."**

His head grew heavy thinking of his darling princess. His golden eyes slowly fading into the dark spaces of his mind he fell into a deep slumber as memories seemed flutter with in.

He was in a dream state unable to fully understand were he was but it seemed familiar until he came to figure this was the place were he met Ahiru the place were he became traitor this was the place were he became free. He was watching waiting for his younger self to appear. He knew it would happen soon he could remember this day as if what just yesterday. The happiest but also one of the saddest days of his life.

_I ran sweat dripping from brow. I could hear their growling my brothers' growls as they yelled at me. I hated yelling more than anything and they knew this that is why they did it. They were angry at me again. They were always angry at me. I tried to tell them and didn't do anything but they never believed me they always said I was liar they even said this things in front of father and then he would get mad at me. _

_I didn't want to get yelled at again so I ran as fast as I could away I didn't want them to catch me even though I knew they were much faster. But I didn't care some where did in my mind my instincts told me to run. So I ran. My paws aching one bleeding from running across the blistering packs of abalone shells along the coast of the kingdom but even though I kept running. I followed the icy water path trudging through the soft slippery sand. I fumbled through it till I was free of the small pebbles only to end in a sludge of murky swamp water. _

_I wasn't fairly interested in why the water began to disperse from the clear light blue sandy waters of the hodophilax kingdom. I kept my steady speed not seeing my brothers Honshu, Mackenzie and Baileyi but I was more worried if they stopped pursuing only to get my father Arctos. _

_I dived into the muddy water my snout coming up from air smelling for any of my brothers. None but there was a new scent one I had never smelled before my mind fully lost the fear of my brothers as this strangely satisfied a hidden mysterious thirst. _

_I paddle through the rich blue colored water to deep to full of color to see what is at the bottom. I swim until my legs are heavy with clots of dirt until my coat is an unnatural color of brown instead of its original tan hue. The blue water slowly begins to turn into a nasty color of a pitch black as edge closer to the land. _

_Finally I reach there to be amazed with the so many trees. And not like are kingdom of hodophilax were there is but a little clearing of stub trees but many trees and not just the same trees but hundreds of different varieties. _

_There were ones with thin little spindles of leaves that looked needles that could just poke a whole in my heart. I gulped thinking of something so horrific. Then there were some trees that had broad leaves that could spread across the speckles of rays that were trying to come through the canopy. There were some trees that were low hugging the ground for supports and then there were some trees that lay all the way to the sky as if reaching as high as they could to the heavens. And again another thought came to my mind if you were able to climb those enormous trees you could possible reach the gates to heaven. _

_I this thoughts began to run through my mind as the fear temporarily disappeared But not for long._

_I could smell something high from one of ledges of a branch on a tree I soon known to be a birch tree. I looked up the trunk of the tree. Searching letting my nose find the weird aroma finally I could see it glaring at me. With the same hatred in its eyes as my brothers portrayed. It had a hint of something else in its eyes the same that were in my eyes as I stood in full accusation in front of my father. It was a Kite. The thick black feathers ruffling against it feathery white chest. Its long beak ready to attack ready for not just to catch a filling prey to kill a enemy who has dared to come into there territory. _

_I become conscious that I had crossed into our foe's territory the kingdom of Odette home to all birds. I had never seen a real bird but I had heard many vivid tales about them. About there long mouths that looked the head of spear, and about there naked legs covered in rubbery a substance with small useless claws coming out their paws. And worst off there arms were not arms but long feathers lapped over more feathers to create what was called wings. _

_I knew that if I did not fight the creature would try to kill me or worse yet capture me. I bared my teeth waiting for it square off. But it also waited for me to come to it. Its strange blue shade eyes staring in full wonderment. _

"_Dog what are you doing in the kingdom of Odette." It chirped watching to make sure that I would not attack. I wouldn't dare climb up the tree to communicate with the creature were it was in its more favorable advantage for a fight and the same it would not come down to the ground were I would have the advantage of ground level. _

"_I was being pursued by my elder brothers and during my escape I had gotten lost bird." I barked waiting for its remark. It grew weary._

"_You must leave now dog you will bring only fighting if your brothers are to come into our kingdom. Leave now." He screeched turning his head to make sure there was no one around watching his piece of mercy. _

_More smells began to fill my nostrils different perfumes of creatures. A giant shadow skirted past me appearing by the kite I was chatting to moments ago. He threw his chest out as his broad wings stretched around the body of the other bird. Standing a head taller it twisted its neck towards me. Eyes flashing hatred in its eyes. _

"_Brother why is this fox in our territory." It twirling its neck toward the kite once more as it head its head in shame then recoiling it back to me. _

"_You will die for coming into are home dog you will die in the name of prince Darcia as a nuisance to our home of Odette". The kite soon turned its head towards the falcon hovering above him watching as he called his final judgment. _

"_Brother is this really necessary to kill this fox he was only lost and like us only a fledgling. Do you think it is really right to kill him a child a harmless one a that." The falcon lifted it talon and swiped across the breast of the kite knocking out of the birch. _

_It hit the thin grass with a loud thud as the other watched from the tree in satisfaction. "Haruko you have just committed a sign of treason by protecting that fox beast and for standing against a superior. Remember my dear little brother just because you are a prince does not me you can go and break the rules because of little feeling of pity for those vile creatures. _

_The falcon glided down towards me now right beside the kite. For a moment I thought it was showing an act of kindness but this bird was worse than my brothers put together. It dug one of its talons deep into the kite's wings leaning down till they centimeters in front of each other. I thought the kite would try to attack him but I was wrong it turned its head in submissiveness._

_The bird was going to die killed by its own brother. The falcon stopped its attack as sadness drove into its eyes. "Brother you must understand…" he whispered just enough were I could her him. _

"_You must not trust dogs especially not a fox the stand for tricksters. They are among the most vain and sneaky of the dogs they should not be trusted not any of them. If his brothers are after him let them take him its your life or his. Think first do not let your emotions run you that will only cause you pain possibly even death and if I have to teach you this the hard way so be it." He spoke on more statement before his gaze to me. "I rather have you struggling to stay alive from my relentless teaching than you die a fool."_

_Many birds surrounded the trees of the forest some watching some feathers fluster waiting for the okay to attack. My heart raised with every waiting second as they called my judgment. The falcon flew towards me landing right in the middle of his brother the kite and myself it was a playing field and he was waiting for me try and make move. _

_He turned his head towards me feathers dangling in his soulless eyes gingerly in a monotone voice he spoke. "This will be the first and last day you set foot in are kingdom fox. Now you must pay the price if it were our own going into dog territory they would be killed and so you will pay that toile."_

_The falcon slithered towards me till he was but centimeters in front of each other none of us giving the other ground. I wouldn't let him defeat me. he spoke looking closely at me. "You what family are you from."_

_Silence I would not answer. I would dare not stoop low enough to give my name to this bird just he can slay me as an example just because I am pup doesn't mean I am an idiot. But maybe if I tell him my name he will keep me alive and use me as bait towards my brother. _

"_what is your name fox!" a rugged voice beckoned from one of the branchy autumn maple tree. I glared at the animal that dared to speak a small quail shivering through its feathers. He was as harmless a butterfly. _

_Finally I let words tear out of my mouth. "Why does my name matter bird." I questioned waiting for his response. The birds slowly began to in a blink of an eye transform into human like creatures. Dangling in the trees their fear was more readable. In a oak tree sat on the branches was a woman with murky black hair in a long flowing black dress a raven and in her arms was a blonde hair child with the same amber eyes as mine looking in fright towards me. her yellow sundress bundled around her clad skin. _

_In another mahogany strewn a young man at least about fifteen or sixteen years old standing in front of his brother with short spiky sea blue hair and two broad swords hanging protectively upon his waist. He was waiting for the okay as he had a toddler clenching to his leg his hands were ready to pull the swords out of their chief and plunge them into my heart. The blue jay stood and watched and waited. _

_Then in one corner of the maple tree was an old man with the whitest hair short stubby legs a small wooden cane held in one of his shaking hands. And scarves of clothing dangling to his aging skin. _

_All of these different people when they changed their appearances they looked just like the people from are kingdom people who were scared angry who felt bitterness who hated these people were just like them. No matter were I went there were people who hated me for being me. and I could not change that. I closed my eyes and let my human form take hold I let the wind nick my bare neck. I opened my eyes letting my amber orbs absorb the serenity of the not so tranquil place. I waited for them to look at me. _

_I was wearing a regal snow colored jumper with a shadow black vest sitting on top of the pale white shirt. And on the black vest was a crest in a crimson red color knitted with in it. _

_I spoke for what would be the last looking into the eyes of my slayer. I was only seven years old and hovering above me a ten year old boy with the deepest color purple eyes staring at me perplex. He stepped out of the way going into the safety of his brothers shadow two boys with long brown and black hair sweeping down their upper backs. The mark upon the younger brother Haruko was still chiseled in his chest._

_The blue jay jumped down from his perch as many others a few years older also began to descend down upon me. the inched out there swords from the shields. Wielding them expertly the brought them to face me. _

_I knew this was my last day I would ever see hope again I was somewhat relieved that I would not have to die at the hand of my merciless brothers or my father and instead killed by strangers I would never come to know. I wish for once there was someone who would stay by my side. As they lifted their swords for the attack I gave them something I haven't done since as long as I could remember I smiled. A sad grin barely edging upon my face. I wanted to at least die in with peace in my heart and if I could not get that then I would at least try to fake myself out. _

"_My name is Jeulrai and I am the youngest child of Arctos the brother of Bailyei, Honshu and Mackenzie. I am the fourth prince to the kingdom of Hidophilax." I spoke still with the same small smile wincing on my face. I heard shrill cries and gasp of air as they heard me speak of my family. _

_The falcon known as Darcia had tears rimming around eyes. Giving me the most hated look in the world. "Do you know how many have fallen under the treachery caused by king Arctos and his sons." He uttered more words, "do you know how many have lost their lives to that abominable monster."_

_I whispered letting the words of truth sting his heart. "Yes I know how many have fallen and I know how many of those have died under his ruling including my mother the only one who ever loved me dear bird." I watched his reaction almost unchanged but I knew some where he felt sorry for me but it was to late for pity my live was to end. I closed my eyes waiting for his order to kill me. _

"_Die." _

_I waited as all the birds stopped at their tracks I felt something wet across my neck their was something warm and heavy bundled around my figure. I opened my eyes to see a young little girl I had not seen during the commotion. I looked into her deep blue eyes the same color as the blue jays feathers. Her orange salmon color hair draping in the wind. No one would attack. But they attacked the other boy the kite when he tried to save me. but no one would move or even go to utter a word. _

_The girl hummed soothing words into my ears. Cajoling me into a deep relaxation. "Don't worry dear fox I will not let them hurt you. I will not let them take your life I promise." She smiled with the biggest grin stretching just about ear to ear. her arms slowly unraveled themselves from around my neck. She pulled herself away with the same smile upon her face her eyes wet from tears. "I am big cry baby I know my brothers tell me all the time." She chided giddily. _

_She then turned her face towards her subjects the small five year old looking at them lovingly. "My children of the birds." She spoke softly but it was so dead silent that even the trees could grasp everything through their stubborn roots that she was saying. "I am princess Ahiru I am the daughter of Odette and I represent the swan the bird of fertility." She smiled once more her eyes now closing. "I might be the youngest child of the six royal children to queen Odette but I am above the most cherished for my presence brings of good omen of bringing good prosperity to our kingdom. I will not let a life be taken like this it isn't right." She put her hand in the back of her head rubbing the back of her head as her cheeks turned a tingy pink. _

"_I mean how much harm can this one fox be he is only a child like me and yet put this punishment on him for being born a dog." Her smile turned to a quick almost unseen frown. "why should a child's life be taken just because of what there family or their people did. I do not believe it is fair." _

"_So you mean little sister we let this dog go back to his home and tell them about the bird kingdom so they can attack." The falcon Darcia spoke out whipping his black hair in the back of his neck. _

"_Naturally not brother he must stay here and become a citizen of the bird kingdom that a way he will safe from his brothers and be able to leave a free life along with others who will not hate and mistreat him." She coo into her brothers words. Standing in front of me she would not budge an inch. _

"_But what makes you think people will want a dog to wonder around in there presence no one wants to be unsafe like that were he can attack one of them. And then he becomes traitor no one wants to deal with him." He turned his head towards the crowd of different species of birds and spoke. "who will deal with this fox who will take him under their wings and give him a place to stay protection. Who can rightfully say they will."_

_No one raised their hands they only gave the princess a small look away not wanting to look at her displeasement. "I will." She chided watching as her brothers mouth dropped. "He will become my knight brother he will protect us from the dogs and then you will trust him yes." Her eyes now the color of ice her hope running frail as she threw her last plea of ideas out in the wind. _

_"I think that would be a lovely idea my dear Ahiru yes I believe that can work." _

_All three of the royal children the swan falcon and kite turned their heads towards the tender voice to face their mother their sovereign the queen Odette smiling gracefully at her three children. "mother!" they all screeched at once as three other shadows popped into my view. A girl of nine years old with her hair in a bobbed ponytail ran after the young girl in front of me. with a smaller blonde following her as they embraced their sister after worriment. Then the last to appear a shy little red head with curly locks of short hair as he ran towards his sister as they stood by each other you could see there looks were similar almost uncanny. _

_They talked and whispered with the queen in the middle. Till the youngest girl the one who protected me jogged towards me. Some of the children the falcon had a disgusted look upon his face. The blonde canary had a hidden smile bounded upon her face as she looked at me darting her head back down as her cheeks turned to a tint of light pink. The other girl with brown curly hair had an upset look upon her face of the swallow. The small red hair boy turned his gaze the look of an owl trying to gather all the information he could about me with one look pondering. And last the kite that stood up for me was emotionless. _

_The petite girl snatched my hand linking ours into an inextricable bound that would never break. She just about dragged me into her click of birds. They all staring at me with so much hatred engulfing there eyes. The forlorn expression mad me uneasy I doubted they would ever trust me. but I knew for sure that I could trust this young girl the swan princess I wasn't very sure of the others though. I knew that the falcon known as Darcia disliked my presence here but I didn't matter who could do nothing to try make me leave unless the girl said so. _

_She brought me into the center of the circle parading around like her little plaything. It was a bit annoying but at the same time it was serene it was content. My mind was bound on the girl and again I smiled heartily because I knew that I would never have to run away I would never have to be anything else to her. _

_She began to speak again her voice reminded me of mouse it was energetic but at the same time angelic. "this is are home." This I thought. She dragged me in front of every one of her siblings. And slowly annunciated there name by age. "this is Dontata." The brown curly haired girl. "…and Darcia. This is Ririka my other elder sister." The blonde bowed so I could not see her face. I could tell she very shy because her face would always tinge a bright pink whenever some one noticed her. "…also my brother Haruko and lastly my twin brother Ahara. She giggled but we don't look anything a like." She gave me a quick stare thinking something deep. As she placed her hand behind her neck gave a forced chuckle and deep sigh. "I'm sorry I forgot to ask your name I don't want to walk around calling you fox I rather know your real name instead if you don't mind". _

_"it's…it is Jeulrai." _

_They children curved around me. half with smiles two glaring at me and one with no expression at all. I noticed how like my family they were. The youngest red haired boy Ahara clung next to his mother through the whole escapade. He was not intently interested in anything else except to try to get through strenuous yelling of his twin and his eldest brother. His eyes shot pain whenever she wasn't looking but they soon grew bright with life when she turned her gaze to him. _

_The chestnut hair girl eyed me carefully as she pulled her younger sister into her embrace. As if she was trying to make a barrier between herself and me. I cringed thinking here is one more to the hundred thousand that will hate me. she kept her magenta colored eyes trance upon me without a blink. She would twist talking over me to her younger brother. As one through insults and the other threw pondering statements. Her name was Donata and I knew that I would have to watch out for those two. They seemed to think I was ignorant of there ranting about me and seemed to continuously try to make me hostile. _

_I was almost at my wits end until the young canary the shy girl with short strait blonde hair squeezed my shoulder. She gave me an small smile as she whispered words to me. "Ignore them." She hummed and like her younger sister she smiled. "There not as bad as the persee its just they worry for their for other siblings so much that they became more like adults than children. They forget that their only ten and eleven and not forty thousand and some odd years." She stirred her head towards her younger brother the monotone kite. She gave him a brief smile and gestured him to come towards her. _

_"they treat us the only way they know how by trying to overrule us. And they only know how to show us are wrongs threw pain. Its not there trying to be hurtful its just that is all they have seen. They try to control us and they succeed at that. Well except for Ahiru. For some reason what ever they do has no affect on her. And for some other reason they seem dependent on Ahiru's innocence but outspoken demeanor. They seemed bias about her attracted her in some way. She has that affect on people especially Darcia and Donota."_

_The kite known as Haruko shortly joined us through the interlude of the conversation. Listening intently to every honest word his younger sister spoke. He wondered were she got her strength from whenever he would ask she would always say 'little sister Ahiru of course' but for a moment he thought maybe it was Ahiru that learned her strength and humbleness through Ririka. _

_Ahiru waltzed with me down the pace to palace describing vividly all the wondrous things in there. She told me of the swan statues that sat in the center of the gazebo one of the swans she told me one of them was a full blue green color and the other one was a full white and in the middle of them a raven and a goose. The raven and goose seemed misplaced in the portrait of serenity but the swans stood out as well for one of the swans were a pendant around her feathery neck as its bright blue eyes craned out and the other swan had a sword entwined to his back a brittle beaten up sword and in its beak a quill with a feather that belonged to the other swan. She said that out of the dozens of artworks in the castle she is strangely bound to that one. _

_She told me about the palace hovering over all the trees almost completely out of their reach. She said that the palace was the closest thing that any of the birds had seen to a haven. To an Eden in the sky. The things she spoke seemed so distant so unreal but as she finished her statement she gave another sigh and spoke. "this is home." _

_And I glanced up and all that could be seen was a towering building constructed upon more buildings stretching far on the land. And stretching possibly to the clouds. The castle was a tree in itself. Though it was constructed as a building it seemed to form out the look of a giant wising tree. The girl pulled me inside and said._

_"Welcome home." _

Well that is it for this chapter I tried to proofread as much as I could but I am not a hundred percent if there are any misspellings our hard to understand sentences. If you came across then let me apologize in advance.

This story was basically telling about Ahiru and her origin her connection to Jeulrai and about her brothers' sisters' and her mother. and I did not just put them in the story for a one time thing they and jeulrai's brothers will become important characters through out the story. And remember this is just a flash back so it's the next chapter is going to start of from were chapter six left off.

And again I am sorry that Ahiru's older brother Darcia follows the same lines as all stereotyped characters. Bitter mean stubborn and hard to change his mind. And yes there is a type of bond that jeulrai and ririka have though it is only hinted in this chapter it is defiantly there well to one of them anyways.


	8. Memoirs of things untold

I know most of you who read probably thought I died. I mean I have not updated in over a month. Well I am really sorry. I could list a whole bunch of excuses why but that would be pointless because you would only guide your mouse down to the bottom of the story. so I guess I wont tell you why so lets get on with the story…

_**Memoirs of the Forgotten **_

_Once upon a time there was a young child. A young child who had no family who had no home who nothing but love in her heart. She did not know where she came from but she never used that as an excuse. Instead as she watched other children playing with there siblings and other families going into there homes to eat there warm dinners and get tucked in to bed with a wonderful story to bring to them to sleep. She would laugh with herself and play make-believe. And try to forget. She would live her life in enjoyment with out having to go to bed with out having to eat her dinner but to play forever and ever and never grow up…_

"_**All those who love stories gather round."**_

She seemed so peaceful. Sleeping there so humbly so serene like she was when we were children. She seems so per-

Before I could finish my observations of Ahiru I could smell something familiar in the air. The sent was unmistakable. It was it was my brother. I tried to trace the sent in the thick air. I could smell it the unmistakable smell of blood. There were killing someone.

I had been walking for hours. My mind was still pounding relentlessly against my head. Everything was to blurry to see and for a few moments I would forget what I was searching for. I needed sleep. I couldn't stop though I have to find Ahiru first I have to know that she is okay. I cant stop unless I know that she is alright. Even if am battered and bruise by the time I get there.

The only light in the thicket was the glaring moon the illuminated the figure of the shadow knight. He was a thin smudge in the lining of the darkness. Still they could smell him his royal aroma entrancing the air. Though they could not see them the three brothers knew there was a delectable meal waiting within the pasture.

Fakir hadn't realized how close he was to Ahiru and the others. Jeulrai still hadn't caught his scent either. None the less he was getting closer. Something about the way he was going was giving him this feeling. A feeling telling him to go the other way. A feeling telling him there was danger lurking in the pasture.

Still he pushed his feet to keep moving. Because there was a stronger feeling telling him there was something there that was calling him.

He couldn't tell in the distance three pairs of demon eyes obscured in the darkness of the field that were hungrily finishing off a meager meal of a small quail that had misfortunately ran into them in the blackness of the night. They had finished the poor creature in matter of minutes. Tearing it into little shreds of pieces. Pulling one way and the other. Breaking pieces of brittle bones. And sparing no meat on the cracked bones. In the air they could smell him but more importantly they could smell them. The birds. And best of all they could smell there pure hearts. A swan one deciphered and an owl and crow how delicious.

They made their way through the thicket. Knowing soon they will meet the path of the swan owl and the crow. There eyes grew a rye ruby color. They took off in a full sprint towards the sleeping wonders. Unannounced to them lurking there in a un submissive stance was there younger brother ready to protect his precious princess.

Ahiru felt something wet nudging at her cheek. Flashing her eyes open she gave a shrill scream seeing to sharp amber eyes piercing into her reflection. For a moment she was in pure fret. Finally when she calmed down she realized that it was Jeulrai trying to awaken her from her sleep.

"Jeulrai is that you?" She asked her voice timid and weak in fear. He could only shake his head with a brief yes as he kept ruffling her to her feet.

"Hey, ey wait Jeulra- what are you doing, stop it, why do you keep pushing-" Jeulrai for a single second and Ahiru could read his worried look. Something was wrong.

He looked at pleasingly, "Ahiru please we have to get away from here I smell something dangerous coming this way." He gave another heavy tug at her finally she was out of her daze and began to wake the others.

"Where are we going." Rue screamed as she tried to keep up with the other two's rapid pace. Like her Ahara had fallen behind Ahiru and Jeulrai's pace. It was useless to try to catch up with them. With Ahiru natural speed and Jeulrai being in his animal form it would be impossible to catch up with them.

Ahiru looked back noticing that Rue and Ahara were lagging well behind them. They were hardly a dot in the bland field. Ahiru gave a ruff huff before she strung her words into a slender sentence. "What about the others we have to help them."

"Don't worry!" He retorted, "Ahara will protect that crow princess just find you have nothing to worry about." Waiting for a response.

He got none…

He felt a light tinge spark in his heart and then settle uneasily. He had to put it aside for now at the moment he was more worried about surviving his brothers. He rather live another day with Ahiru mad, then die at the merciless vengeance of his brothers.

He could tell there smell was getting closer. Now he could see them. There black coats shimmering with every jump they made towards the sky. All three of them stopped mid distance away from the fox and swan. Still they were trying to lick away the salty taste of the quail they had snacked on moments ago. They began to circle around each other. Howling and laughing abruptly. They then stopped all together. Turned there dead full gaze upon the two.

They howled at they inched closer to the couple. Jeulrai took his stance. Putting himself between Ahiru and the wolves. He gave a bellowed growl forming from his inner being. With all his strength he growled a mighty roar. Slinking to the ground ready to attack.

" 'Ey look Mackenzie our little brother is trying to be brave in front of his little birdy friend. Oh how cute." Bailey Screeched so disgustingly it made Ahiru's stomach churn. "Oh his is trying to play the brave little knight who ends the story in a happily ever after." Again the low baritone voice barked. "Well guess what brother you will not get a happily ever after."

The biggest of the black wolves lurched at Jeulrai pinning him into the ground. The other two twirled around Ahiru menacingly. In her eyes you could only see pure fear. In desperation she let a lone shrill escape her mouth. "Fakir!!!" The echo seemed to boom through the thicket getting a bit quieter than the first echo till simmered away to nothingness. And like the moment nothing was there but silent death. Her throat was now dry and sour. She tried let out another howl of help but she didn't have another strain of air. "Fakir please help me." She whispered.

"No one has come to help you little Swan." "With a loud swashing sound Ahiru closed her eyes. Her body numb in fear. She could hear in the distance Jeulrai screaming. He pulling the wolf off of him. She could feel something thick dripping on her arm she opened her eyes. Looking to her left were her arm was. Feeling something warm and furry. She could see the animal laying helplessly upon her. The wolf soon lifted its body teetering. Baring its teeth at its attacker. Looking past the wolf she saw him. It was Fakir. In his hand was his sword Loderwigen. Covered in the blood of dog.

"Fa'fakir" she cried. As he gave her to look to get out of the way. He took another slash scaring the wolf backwards. He pulled Ahiru out of the way of the fall. Grasping her by her wrist he took off in a full sprint not knowing where to go but safety.

He pulled her close to her almost dragging her off the ground the way he was going. Slowly he began to halt. Seeing Rue and Ahara closing the gab in the distance of the dead darkness. Both of the teens stopped and began to let out rasping spills of air trying to catch their breath. "Fakir where is Mytho?" Rue Screeched suddenly pulling herself up from her discomforting way of breathing.

He retorted, "I'll tell you later right now we have a problem." Pointing towards the pack of sprawling wolves that began to close in on the white fox. Turning Ahiru could see the worry riding on his face. She broke the dread silence.

"Fakir Rue, Ahara and I will try find Mytho and you can stay to help Jeulrai get rid of those wolves. If we find Mytho before this then all of us will be able to fight."

Fakir thought for minute about to shoot down the answer but knew it was the most logical thing to do_. He knew that Jeulrai couldn't hold the wolves for any longer and from what he heard Ahara was much of a fighter unless provoked to do so. Anyways he needed to stay with Ahiru and Rue incase of any more danger. Then he could help Keep the wolves at bay while they go get Mytho. _

Slowly he shook his head still quite unsure as the gang ran off in a mad sprint towards the twilight.

Fakir watched as their figures disappeared and slowly their shadows deteriorate to the nothingness. To say as if nothing was there in the first place. He knew had to he promised that he would protect her forever.

He ran toward the one sided battle slipping idly by one of the wolves as he took a good swipe at it. The wolf in return whaled in pain. Gritting its teeth it lashed out at Fakir. "You will pay for that you little morsel" Mackenzie the smallest of the three black wolves gritted. Ill make sure that I eat you and the little bird friends of yours.

At this statement Fakir was fuming he wouldn't allow anyone to hurt Ahiru not while he was still living and breathing. "I will not let you hurt her," He snickered gripping the bunt of the sword event tighter until it began to let a small crack sound splinter through the air. "I want to see you try hurting her. I dare you." All the wolves turned their attention towards Fakir forgetting about battered up Jeulrai that they were just finishing up moments ago.

They slowly teetered their way towards the knight growling and sneering. The bigger of the wolves began to speak. "Mackenzie you can't take the little sword fighter it doesn't even have any claws or beaks to attack you with I mean he is almost as weak as Jeulrai."

The wolf Mackenzie began to speak, "But brother he is different he is fast and his movements are unorthodox they are all too random you just can't fallow them. Its like to trying to catch a rabbit their tricksters they move so weirdly and fast they can not be followed it is like fighting blind." The larger wolf Baileyi knocked the smaller wolf upon the ground sneering as he dug his snout deep into the thick neck of the other wolf. "Not another word from you, you will not let this measly pest make a mockery of you. You shall fight it and kill it. If it be like a rabbit than catch him like a rabbit. Chase him until his legs ache so much that he falls to his bitter death and then tear him to shreds were by the time your done you can't put him back together again. Understand!" Now gripping his neck to where blood began to dribble out. The other wolf shook his head in agreement.

Finishing their argument both wolves looked around to see that Fakir was not there anymore. They began to sniff the air trying to capture his bitter aroma within the stale sky. When they finally tracked him down they looked to see where it came from. Looking up towards the heavens they saw him dangling on the top of a thick tree branch many feet away from were they were.

They both began to scratch upon the tree trying to climb up to reach him. But neither could avail. So they called in reinforcement. The largest wolf that had pinned the now unconscious Jeulrai upon the fields sprinted towards the tree. He lunged towards the knight climbing the tree in an unruly manner. Finally reaching towards the branch Fakir was holding on he lurched towards him. Fakir who had began to turn away to grab his sword cried out in pain as sharp jaws locked upon.

He could feel the soft liquid pouring down his body looking to see where the wolf was still latched upon him. The wolf randomly had chosen a spot to bite his victim didn't realize how delicious the flesh was. He was to preoccupied trying to taste the blood he hadn't seen the sword come down through his throat. It jarred into his throat and with a winding stab went all through the thick bones out of his lower part of his stomach.

The wolf known as Honshu simultaneously let go as Fakir kicked him over the ledge of the branch. In the process knocking himself down. He quickly rapped his hands around the branch holding on for dear life. Pulling himself up the tree he finally took a good notice of the wound. Grabbing onto his shoulder in pain he watched the wolf pull himself painfully from the ground. Groaning and crying out curses. He could here him say softly this isn't over yet this isn't over.

Jeulrai watched idly by as Fakir amazingly with one hand climbed down the bedding of the tree. He began to breathe hard. His eyes loosing all light slowly they changed until nothing was left within the pupil. Like a ghostly a apparition lingering to the waking world. Slowly he fell into his sleep heaving with every breathe as the wound got bigger and deeper.

And with every breathe he got smaller and frailer to he was all but nothing except a useless knight who can do nothing by die like a fool with in the story.

Ahiru felt herself shudder uncontrollably. They were already far away from the fight but something didn't feel right. For some odd reason Ahiru felt like she was about to burst with sorrow. It was something deep with in her heart telling her turn back.

She stopped in her tracks. Watching the winds past by her. She couldn't feel it she couldn't feel him watching over her anymore. It felt like something in her heart was disappearing with every second she ran. The feeling was fading the closure she had when she gave herself to being a duck was leaving her. It felt like the grim clocks of fate were tugging at her letting her real destiny show.

"Rue keep going to Mytho." Ahiru whispered. She didn't want to tell her why the feeling was fading fast she couldn't recall it anymore anything she couldn't see it anymore. All of it was gone all of her memory of him except a thin string that always connected the two together.

What is this feeling, what am I feeling. It hurts so badly I can't stand it just can not stand the, I don't know what it is. What is pulling at me I don't understand anymore who is it that keeps calling me.

Why oh why are you calling me. Please tell me why.

**"What is happening zura why is Fakir zura not getting up zura. Why is Ahiru zura running?" Little Uzura asked watching as Fakir began to take his last breathes. She ran towards the gear trying to break through it with her tiny fist. "Let me go through zura I have to help Ahiru zura and Fakir zura. I have to let them get a happy ending zura so they can happy love-love zura." Again she banged on the gear but nothing happened. **

**"Bang all you want little puppet but the gear will not open for you anymore." The chameleon man chortled sneering at her frail attempts**

**"Why not zura why not." She wailed loudly again trying to open the gear. "I us back-back zura I did I did why is not working zura." **

**Before she could go on with her thoughts she was interrupted by the rocking man's sermon. "Oh sometimes I think that you are worst than Edel." He mumbled waiting for the young girl to stop her babbling nonsense. "Fakir will die no matter how fast Ahiru runs and Ahiru will forget and she will be forgotten and that is how that fate is to end. Of course," He cackled craining the rocking chair all the way to the ground and then back to its right position. "A tragedy…" **

_Ahiru I promised I would protect her I told her that I would. I can't let her down I can't let her be sad anymore. I have to stay alive for her. Even if I can not live on as a knight in her heart like Mytho lived as a prince in Tutu's I will at least be her writer. I can not go without her. _

"Fakir!"


End file.
